Road Trip
by maiuayame
Summary: What happens when Taichi and Yamato are tired of Daisuke and Takeru's fighting and they make them o on a road trip in the countryside? Can they becoem friends? Or maybe even more than friends. Already established Yamato/Taichi and if you don't like boy/boy don't read.
1. When, Where, Why?

**Hi this is a request from davislover10 just a little thing with Daisuke and Takeru, mentions of Taichi/Yamato as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I usually have people here with me for the disclaimer man this is lonely well I suppose I'll just have to talk to Ken about it.**

It was a late Friday evening and everyone was happy time for rest and relaxation, it was Summer and everyone was perfectly fine. Well maybe excluding four of the digi-destined who were meeting at the park and let's just say the conversation was not where they wanted it.

"You want us to WHAT!"

That was the immediate reactions of Daisuke and Takeru when they heard the order they were being given by the two older digi-destined.

"We think it'll be good for you and the team if you two by yourselves go on a road trip through the countryside for a while." Yamato repeated for the second time with Taichi by his side nodding in agreement.

"B-bu- but Yama this isn't fair, I mean why do I have to go with him?"

"Because Takeru you two both still argue like cats and dogs out in the rain."

"So remember how long it took you two, plus it how do you know I won't kill him before the first," said Takeru pleading with his older brother to reconsider.

"Yeah but you two are sixteen and you still get into arguments and fights with each other."

"And you can't agree on anything in the digital world when going on missions, half of the time it's the smallest matter too like going home at three thirty or three fifteen," said Taichi entering the supporting Yamato's reasoning.

"Oh you heard about that?" Daisuke interrupted resting a hand on the back of his head.

"Yep and don't think of it as a punishment just look at it as a vacation."

"But Taichi how is it a vacation with him, do you know how many arguments we'll get in on where to go."

"I'm sorry Dai but you two will just have to figure it out when the time comes now go home and get packed up you're leaving tomorrow morning at a round nine."

"Alright fine I'll go but that doesn't mean we'll come back any different than we are now," Takeru stomped off for home to pack.

"You see you want me to get along with him acting like THAT," emphasized Daisuke.

"We're not changing our minds," came both voices of Taichi and Yamato in unison. Seeing the losing battle he was fighting Daisuke sighed and walked away as well for home.

Yamato shook his head, "man I love Takeru in all but he and Daisuke are going to be the death of each other…honestly I could just strangle them and tell them to stop acting like five year olds."

"Yeah I know but do you think it'll work?"

"Yeah it…worked for us didn't it?"

"….That was different we were being pricks because we had crushes on each other we didn't want each other to know about."

"Maybe if we are lucky that's their problem too," Taichi said looking into Yamato's eyes.

"Who know maybe that is it….it's late, I'm tired an we both know how hard it is going to be for them to go tomorrow."

"Yeah….whose driving anyway?"

Taichi asked and in unison he and Yamato answered the question unison, "Takeru," they agreed on.

They smiled as their lips met each other's and Taichi's arms wrapped around Yamato's neck and Ymato pulled him in closer by the waist.

Their tongues eventually made their way inside their moths, "I love you, Taichi."

"I love you too Yama."

The two walked back to Yamato's place and had a very tiring and exciting night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Takeru packed he mumbled things to himself like 'why me', 'Yama just doesn't get it', and 'hwo the hell am I supposed to hide how I feel from him for two weeks.'

Aside from all this Takeru decided to email Kari.

Takeru-Hey Hikari, are you busy?

Hikari- No, I was just rereading Perks of Being A Wallflower .

Takeru- Oh yeah I like that book my favorite character is Patrick.

Hikari- Takeru is something bothering you?

Takeru- How can you tell?

Hikari- You asked if I was busy without saying hello.

Takeru- Oh hello.

Hikari- What's wrong?

Takeru- Yamato and Taichi want me to go on a road trip with Dai.

Hikari- Oh that's great!

Takeru- No it's not, how am I supposed to be so close to him without him figuring it out, he's not that stupid.

Hikari- Oh I have suggestion.

Takeru- Really what!?

Hikari- Tell him how you feel!

Takeru- I can't do that.

Hikari- Why not?

Takeru- I don't even know is he is gay.

Hikari- He is.

Takeru- How do you know?

Hikari- He had a crush on Nick Jonas and Brad Pitt.

Takeru- He never told me that.

Hikari- Well considering all you two do is argue.

Takeru- Oh…well I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed now, Good Night.

Hikari- Good night.

With that Takeru went to bed awaiting the next day and couldn't help but to wonder id Daisuke was in bed thinking about tomorrow, not him but just tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally it's done hould be about twelve to fourteen more chapter from here and I promis updates every week…just don't forget to review.


	2. Hit the Road Jack and don't ya come back

**Hi guys sorry I couldn't update last week I explain at the bottom but anyway the boys are officially on the road so what will they be up to?**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own anything? No I do not nor will I ever.**

Daisuke lazily forced himself out of bed that morning, dragging himself to the bath and through and breakfast that he made himself, it turned out good but he couldn't enjoy himself. He was dreading the rest of the day and it'd barely even started.

After he'd finished breakfast he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach he couldn't help but to think, 'a week with Takeru…a week alone with the guy I have a crush on who is in love with Taichi's sister…a week alone with him…man I can't think about this for too long, I'd better call Ken.

So that is exactly what he did, he dialed Ken's number and thankfully the boy answered.

"Hello, Ken here."

"Hey, Ken its Davis," Davis used a voice that was practically asking, 'are you busy.'

"Okay what's up?"

"Yama and Tai are making me and Takeru go on a road trip together."

Ken had barely caught the words as Davis rushed through them like a race in which each word competed in.

"Okay breathe in and out ten times…don't forget to breathe out, did you do it?"  
"Mmhm," was the humming sound Davis made in response.

"Alright now if 've told you once I have told you a million times tell Takeru how you feel, I'm sure he feels the same way."

"But Ken-"

"No buts Dai I am serious and- ow damn it Iori, I thought you were sleeping."

Davis jumped back from the phones noise as he heard Ken and Iori on the other line, he was pretty sure they were making out now.

Iori picked up the phone and gave Daisuke some great advice, "tell him how you feel you have two weeks don't come back either unless you've done it either, alright now I have a boyfriend to fuck by Dai have fun and be safe."

And with that the phone clicked and Daisuke dropped onto the couch…and thought to himself how much Iori had broken out of his shell as they'd gotten older.

Daisuke was about to go get his bag and head for the park where they were leaving from when his phone came to life, he answered it immediately and wasn't surprised to hear Taichi's voice on the other line at all, "Yes Tai?"

"Okay you better start out the apartment now Yama is doing his hair so that should give you like ten minutes extra, but I want to talk to you a lone first ok?"

"Yeah ok Tai I'll be there."

"Alright see you."

Daisuke got his bag and began to drag it to the park when he got there he saw Taichi waiting, hands in his pocket with a soccer ball in hand that reminded Daisuke he'd forgotten his own.

"Hi Tai," he said trying to sound happy, he wasn't and he knew Tai hadn't bought it any more than he would have.

"Alright Daisuke, I'm glad I didn't have to tear you from your door frame," Taichi said in his usual tone of excitement, the same one Daisuke would have if he were just meeting Tai on a Saturday and not to be seen off for two weeks with Takeru.

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Taichi lost his grin and sighed as he sat down on the grass and patted the space next to him signaling Daisuke to sit and so the younger boy did.

"Look, I know you and Takeru aren't exactly the best of friends but maybe you too will go on this trip and you'll see new sides to each other…I mean this is how me and Yama really connected, granted our trip was a day in the woods but still."

"Yeah but Taichi…this is different…you and Yamato love each other and just hid it with violence and anger me and Takeru aren't like that I mean I'm in-" Daisuke stopped short but Taichi wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Dai, you know you can tell me anything, what's going on?"

"I Taichi you can't tell a soul ok?"

"I know Dai."

"It's different because we, I mean I l- love him, I love Takeru and he doesn't feel the same way, heck I don't even think he's bi or gay so…"

"Daisuke everything is going to work out fine in the end and you know what I'm sure you and Takeru will come back at least ass friends."

"Okay Taichi, if you think so."

"Oh look who it is," Taichi pointed out Yamato and Takeru coming over to them from Yamato's new car.

Tai got off the ground and found Yamato's lips pressed to his almost immediately, both Takeru and Daisuke shifted uncomfortably but neither one noticed.

The two pulled away and Yamato snaked his hand around Taichi's waist, "okay boys since I don't trust you two with my car you'll be taking my dad's old Highlander, don't crash it and don't kill each other."

"Alright boys have a nice time the camp ground information is in the glove compartment as well as a GPS…Takeru drives and Daisuke takes care of the GPS…it should be pretty hard to get lost anything else Yama?"

"Nope, oh and please don't get blood or any other stains on the seats."

"Yes Yamato," they two younger boys said dragging their stuff and throwing it in the back leaving the older destined in the rear view mirror.

"So…how's you morning so far?"

Daisuke couldn't take the silence and finally asked Takeru a simple question, one they'd both be able to find common ground on.

"It's been ok…how's yours?"

"Oh yeah it…it's good I mean…"

"So umm what's the GPS say?"

"Oh uh yeah it says we keep going till we meet Shayla May Inn down this way for about seven hours, make that three you drive really fast."

"Yama kind of taught me how do you know it's Shayla May Inn?"

"Taichi left a few notes," Daisuke said picking up the numerous post it notes which were thankfully numbered.

"You look tired," Takeru pointed out.

"Oh yeah lack of sleep last night."

"You can sleep it's straight for a few hours so I'll be fine on my own and I'll wake you up."

"Okay thanks T.K," with that Daisuke yawned a bit before his eyes fluttered to a close and his breathing became slower, Takeru couldn't help but to smile at the use of his nickname, that Daisuke never really said or got right for that matter.

After a few hours of random songs coming on the radio and Takeru whisper/yelling at "non-driving ass drivers" they had reached Shayla May Inn and before Takeru woke Daisuke he slowly but gently let his lips brush against the others cheek.

After he lingered for a bit and then shook Daisuke up the darker haired boy got up and with Takeru they went to the front desk where they found Yamato and Taichi had made them reservations for a one bed room and bath but two twin beds.

The two went looked around the room after carrying their bags up and then leaving them on the bed, of all the things in the room the Jacuzzi stole the show.

Daisuke hated to admit it to himself but he had pictured himself with Takeru in the tub with strawberries dipped in chocolate and a lot of other stuff.

They barely talked before they made their way to bed, Takeru feel asleep immediately but Daisuke lied awake staring at the blond he picked every detail and looked at why he loved each detail and then cried because he knew Takeru was not his to have and then stayed up thinking until he was somewhere in an in between of sleep and being wide awake.

He didn't know if he slept that night but he knew he loved that night, he knew he cried that night, but above all he knew he felt the presence of dimmed hope that night.

**Okay I promise next weekend an update last week was crazy so I didn't have time.**

**Okay so one question would anyone like to know what happened with Yamato and Taichi, I may post a two shot later just letting you know.**


End file.
